American Dream: The Dusty Rhodes Story
American Dream: The Dusty Rhodes Story is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment about former star Dusty Rhodes. Disc 1 *Matches :*Dusty Rhodes and Dick Murdoch vs. Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher (AWA, March 3, 1973) :*Dusty Rhodes and Dick Murdoch vs. Dick the Bruiser and The Crusher (AWA, March 24, 1973) :*Dusty Rhodes and Dick Murdoch vs. Billy Robinson and Don Muraco (AWA, October 6, 1973) :*Dusty Rhodes and Pak Song vs. Mike Graham and Eddie Graham (Championship Wrestling from Florida, May 1974) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Harley Race (Championship Wrestling from Florida, May 1974) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Billy Graham (Madison Square Garden, September 26, 1977. WWWF Heavyweight Championship) *Promos :*Dusty In Dressing Room (CWF) :*Gordon Solie Interviews Dusty Rhodes (CWF) :*Vince McMahon interviews Dusty Rhodes (Madison Square Garden, October 24, 1977) :*Vince McMahon interviews Dusty Rhodes (Madison Square Garden, November 8, 1977) Disc 2 *Matches :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Stan "the Man" Stasiak (Madison Square Garden, December 19, 1977) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Johnny Rodz (Madison Square Garden, December 20, 1977) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Billy Graham (Madison Square Garden, August 28, 1978. Texas Bullrope Match) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Harley Race (Madison Square Garden, December 17, 1979. NWA Worlds Heavyweight Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Harley Race (Atlanta, GA, June 21, 1981. NWA Worlds Heavyweight Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Tully Blanchard (Great American Bash, July 6, 1985. World Television Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Ric Flair (Great American Bash, July 26, 1986. NWA World Heavyweight Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Lex Luger (Starrcade, November 26, 1987. NWA United States Heavyweight Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes and Road Warriors vs. Ivan Koloff and Powers of Pain (Clash Of the Champions, March 27, 1988) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Ivan Koloff (CNWA Main Event, March 4, 1988. NWA United States Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes and Sting vs. Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard (Clash of the Champions II, June 8, 1988. NWA Tag Team Championship) :*Dusty Rhodes and Sting vs. Road Warriors (Starrcade, December 26, 1988. NWA World Tag Team Championship) *Promos :*Championship Wrestling 4/25/78 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 1/26/83 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 1/25/84 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 12/25/84 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 4/6/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 4/20/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 5/4/85 :*World Wide Wrestling 5/7/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 5/25/85 Disc 3 *Matches :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Honky Tonk Man (SummerSlam. August 28, 1989) :*The Dream Team vs. The Enforcers (Survivor Series, November 23, 1989) :*Dusty Rhodes and Sapphire vs. Randy Savage and Queen Sherri (WrestleMania 6, April 1, 1990. Mixed Tag Team Match) :*Dusty Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes vs. Ted DiBiase and Virgil (Madison Square Garden, November 24, 1990) :*Dusty Rhodes vs. Steve Corino (Living Dangerously, March 12, 2000) :*Dusty Rhodes and Dustin Rhodes vs. Ric Flair and Jeff Jarrett (Greed, March 18, 2001. Kiss My Ass" Match) *Promos :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 7/13/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 7/20/85 :*World Wide Wrestling 7/23/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 8/17/85 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 9/10/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 9/28/85 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 10/29/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 11/16/85 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 12/3/85 :*Mid-Atlantic Wrestling 12/15/85 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 1/4/86 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 1/4/86 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 6/21/86 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 8/16/86 :*World Wide Wrestling 2/17/87 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 3/19/88 :*NWA World Championship Wrestling 5/21/88 :*Superstars 6/3/89 :*Superstars 6/10/89 :*Superstars 6/17/89 :*Superstars 6/24/89 :*Superstars 7/1/89 :*Superstars 7/8/89 :*Superstars 7/15/89 :*Superstars 7/22/89 :*Superstars 10/7/89 :*Superstars 10/7/89 :*Saturday Night's Main Event 1/27/90 :*Superstars 5/12/90 :*Wrestling Challenge 6/2/90 :*Wrestling Challenge 9/15/90 :*Superstars 12/22/90 :*Wrestling Challenge 12/29/90 :*RAW 5/5/97 Gallery American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 1.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 2.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 3.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 4.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 5.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 6.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 7.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 8.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 9.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 10.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 11.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 12.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 13.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 14.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 15.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 16.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 17.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 18.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 19.jpg American Dream The Dusty Rhodes Story 20.jpg External Links * on WWE Network Category:World Wrestling Entertainment DVD releases